


No Worries

by chatonfils



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Gen, Oneshot, Trans Adrien, Trans Adrien Agreste, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonfils/pseuds/chatonfils
Summary: Adrien really wants to tell his best friend a secret, but will Nino accept him for it?





	

"What's up, Dude?" Nino asked his pacing best friend. Adrien paused in his steps. Right, he had company over. He should probably not pace around and be rude.

"Nothing." Adrien sat down on the couch next to Nino.

"It's not nothing. What's on your mind?" Nino's voice was concerned.

"Trust me, it's not worth worrying about."

"It is if you're worrying about it." Adrien sighed. He was glad Nino was his friend. He was the best friend he'd ever had. And that's what worried him. He couldn't lose his best friend.

"I-I want to tell you something. But I'm afraid to." Adrien looked down at the fabric beneath him.

"What is it?" Adrien glanced over to Nino's big amber eyes. Nothing but kindness and trust were in those eyes.

"It's something about me. Like a part of me that makes me... different."

"What? You're not gonna tell me that your a superhero with superpowers are you?!" Adrien practically jumped out of his skin.

"I- what? Where'd you get that from?!"

"I'm joking, Adrien. Your schedule is so tight there is no way you could be a superhero. What is it you really wanted to tell me?" Adrien could almost hear Plagg snickering from under the couch. He tried his best not to scowl at the general direction of the kwami. Instead he gulped trying to swallow his fear.

"So, um, do you know what a transgender person is?" Adrien glued his eyes to his knees.

"I've heard the word before, but I forget what it means."

"It basically means that if you were born with a penis, you identify as a girl, or if you were born with a vagina, you identify as a boy. There are other trans identifications, too, but those are the main two."

"That's interesting. So what about transgender people?" Adrien glanced up quickly and caught Nino's gaze.

"I'm transgender." Adrien felt like he was going to throw up. Like someone was squeezing the part of his esophagus that ran between his neck and stomach.

"That's cool. As long as you're happy about it, y'know?" Adrien nodded at Nino's words. "So what do you identify as? A boy or a girl? Because if you want me to call you Dudette, I'm totally fine with that." Adrien let out a small chuckle.

"No, I'm a boy." He shook his head and smiled. "Thanks."

"Wanna hug it out, man?"

Adrien laughed. "Yeah."

They hugged and Adrien knew everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Nino + Adrien interaction is my favorite.  
> But also Trans Adrien.  
> So yeah, just a little oneshot.
> 
> (This took me too long to post tbh)


End file.
